


I am looking for a fic with Jon Snow

by Alex13



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23577574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex13/pseuds/Alex13
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	I am looking for a fic with Jon Snow

Like the title says, i am looking for a fic with Jon Snow or possibly a female Jon Snow, though i don't recall exactly. 

In the fic Jon is made to run from Winterfell and ends up in Essos, where he meets with the Targaryen's and Ashara Dayne. Later he returns with them and fights from them and they end up breaching the throne room of the Red Keep, where they confront Ned and Robert. Either during the fight or after, Ashara confronts and chastises Ned about how he treated Jon and that they found Jon living on the streets, took him in and that he gets along with the Targaryen's. I also believe that in the story, Jon might be the child of Ashara and Ned.


End file.
